


‘Magic Hands’

by DarknessAndFyre



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: Crowley gets curious when Aziraphale mentions that he's practising his 'magic hands'. Having a good idea of what it entails, Crowley surprises his angel. Sexy times ensue!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	‘Magic Hands’

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally nothing to say and no excuses! I've been reading far too many crack fics that feature smut. On a seious note, I do want to thank the legion of fanfic writers and artists that share their wonderful and downright hilarious works. You all have a place in my heart, forever.

It all started one night when Aziraphale let slip that he was practising his ‘magic hands’ casually to Crowley, in a phone call. There was a short silence, mortifying for Aziraphale, but Crowley didn’t think anything of it. Crowley said,  
“Ok, then, Angel. You gonna show me your ‘magic hands’?”  
Aziraphale stuttered,  
“Eh, no, I don’t think so.” He blushed. Then smiled. “See you tomorrow, Crowley. Goodnight.”  
Crowley smirked,  
“Goodnight Angel.”

Now, Crowley’s curiosity was piqued, he couldn’t leave well enough alone.  
Aziraphale put the phone down and went into the back room to sit in his worn and faded comfy armchair. He was restless, after accidentally telling the love of his life about his ‘magic hands’. He cringed. But, it didn’t stop him from undoing his trousers, taking his cock out to idly stroke it while thinking of Crowley. He quickened his strokes, starting to moan,  
“Oh Crowley, yes, faster!”  
Crowley opened the front door quietly and slipped into the back room. He saw Aziraphale sitting in his chair, his breathing a bit stuttered and breathy. He bit his bottom lip and moaned,  
“Oh, Angel.”

He crept up behind the chair, surprised but not shocked to see Aziraphale stroking his thick cock with one hand while pinching his nipple with the other. Crowley gently placed his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder so as not to startle him. Aziraphale turned his head and lifted up his head so that he could look into cool amber eyes.  
Crowley’s eyes lowered down to Aziraphale’s cock,  
“Need a hand there, Angel?” a small smile playing on his lips.  
Crowley went down onto his knees and then surged up to capture his angel’s lips in a heated kiss. He then lowered his mouth and took Aziraphale into his serpentine mouth.  
Aziraphale cried out, his breaths coming faster now, panting. Crowley wound his hand around his cock and began to take Aziraphale fully. It wasn’t long until Aziraphale was gripping the armchair with one hand, Crowley’s hair in the other while spilling down his lover’s throat. Crowley came off with one last kiss to Aziraphale’s softening cock. He then slid himself into Aziraphale’s lap.

He began to kiss Aziraphale, softly at first, until Aziraphale deepened the kiss, groaning while he wound his hands into Crowley’s hair. Crowley broke the kiss, touching foreheads with his Angel, both panting.  
“Well, that was a thing. ‘Magic hands’ Angel, really?”  
Aziraphale blushed,  
“Well, you left me no choice, my demon.”  
It was Crowley’s turn to blush.  
“My demon?! Really?”  
Aziraphale chuckled, stroking Crowley’s hair.  
“Yes, I think so now. I am, after all, your Angel.”


End file.
